why I love simpleton
by jeannethethird
Summary: Summary: Which Ryuhwan doubt his decision and was saved by his Halloween 's simpletonness. And how Ryuhwan began adapt himself in showing his love to his Halloween by polish the pumpk... I mean, Halloween's heads,one shot.


Title: Why I Love A Simpleton

Summary: Which Ryuhwan doubt his decision and was saved by his Halloween 's simpletonness. And how Ryuhwan began adapt himself in showing his love to his Halloween by polish the pumpk... I mean, Halloween's heads,one shot.

Rate: Rated T for suggestiveness(?) if you include the fact that Fergus is currently a pumpk… Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter, Cho Jungmann did. If I did, Xing's obsessiveness to Tasha will be the death of him, and lots of RyuhwanFergus fluffiness

Warning: unfortunately, I've got no beta-reader, and English just not my mother tongue. So, you get it…

Reviews and flames are welcome~…

With a bang, Ryuhwan put the witch infront him to death. The floor below him crumble, but that was expected because the witch castle was made by the deceased witch's mana. The witch this time was a bit difficult to kill despite the small body the witch 's possess. The witch looks like she's barely out of his children age when she was awaken.

The witch also looked reluctant to hurt him, the master and the human even though usually the witches he killed before would go for him to relinquish their revenge towards humans they hate so much.

So,instead , the witch attack the supporter, which resulting his Halloween got injured, quite badly. From the corner of his goggles, the ravennette could make out the falling figure of his usually cheerful and enegertic supporter. The witch also seemed to have some knowledge concerning witch made supporter because the witch kept aiming for the supporter's heart.

The ravennette then grabbed the pumpkin, ran into nearest window with his new acquired witch hat in his hand and the other cradled the motionless pumpkin. Without missing a beat, he gave an almighty jump when he leapt from the windowsill.

The ground dug deeper into earth below his feet as he landed grace on the ground. The castle pieces flew by him but he doesn't least bothered by possible damage treat. All in his mind were to keep his precious deceased master's keepsake stay in this world.

The ravennette willed for the Mana Couch at his waist to swallowed the gathered Mana in the witch hat, and almost immediately, a tremendous power filled his body as if he could burst. From the amount Mana in the witch hat, he could tell the witch was quite old, maybe even older by humans' stupid belief of witches, that will explain the slight pity in the petite witch's aquamarine aye.

But there something's irreplaceable in the witch's gaze other than the pity, overpower feelings, it was recognition, she recognized him although she didn't said anything even in the verge of death itself.

A whimper woke him from his trance as he again willed the overflowing manas to fix the torn edges of Fergus side. He had always knew when he took the decision to kill all the witch that he might going to encounter a helpless, innocent or newly awaken witch.

This was the reason why he always went for ill rumoured witch. The witch he just fought was a witch he accidentally encountered during his travel in a dense, human forbid forest.

The thought that the witch might know his master and the fact he just killed her, the one who might have even a bit information about who had killed the strongest witch in history sickening him. His stomach twisted in agony of his mixed feelings, he definitely could do with any distraction right now.

And talk about the devil,"uh…uh, mas…master?" his Halloween whimpered.

He could feel his lips involuntarily curled at the sight of the prince of light started moving and called for him."yeah?"

The supporter hop off him and stretched as far as his wooden hands allowed him. The movement made the ravennette smirk wider. If he would ever hear a pop from his Halloween at the action, he will make sure the pumpkin would not even move his limbs next, except for fighting.

The orange pumpkin began to ramble about his awesomeness during fighting, with a vigorous body gestures. Ryuhwan only proceeded to remark here and there only to rile up the simpleton while smiling amusedly all the time.

Suddenly, when the supporter extended an arms to emphasize his words, the wooden arms abruptly clutched the black clothed small wooden body where the heart was located.

Ryuhwan awared of the pumpkin 's reaction and took him into his arms worriedly.

"are you alright, Halloween?"he asked, sound more worried than he thought he let on.

"ugh, I think the 'wound' was not completely healed yet" His Halloween squeaked.

"duh, obviously. That's why you should not talk too highly of yourself, pumpkin(this was not a call of endearment)" he said in teasing voice, even though the concern still leaking in more than hi like.

"Ryuhwan! It's hurt a lot" the yinyang swords wielder whined. If he is not Ryuhwan, he would have rolled his eyes already at his supporter's whine.

'this kind of injury can heal with a lick" the supporter ticked off by the uncaring words Ryuhwan said and replied in a voice dripped with sarcasm.

"then, why don't you lick it?" he's the price of light, Fergus for god's sake, even if he no longer had his human body nor the previous life memories, he certainly didn't deserve this ungrateful brat. This high and mighty bastard. He gotten injured because he defended his master from the witch's sly attack, but of course Ryuhwan didn't know that , not that he will say that out loud.

Oops, he think he alresdy did in his earlier ramble.

After all, he himself know from countless experience he had no memories of, the witch didn't go all out and resigned to her cruel fate instead. He grudgingly admit that he still lacking in skill to protect his dear master.

"well" Ryuhwan drawled, getting the pumpkin puppet goosebumps all over, don't ask how it possibly happen. Ryuhwan don't drawl, it just felt wrong with the cool man. Yes, the pumpkin puppet reluctantly admit, his master is the coolest person he ever met in his live, and he suspected, his previous life as well.

"I think that's a good idea, Halloween" Ryuhwan smirked wider, that the pumpkin head believe one day the ravennette would split his face into two. Wait, what idea?

The ravennette lowered his head slowly, the pumpkin head apparently had forget his…suggestion because too deep in his thinking,, freaked out and tried too break out from the taller man's steel grip.

Which resulted of he's failing miserably.

"uuoooohhh! Rrryuuuuuhhwaaann!"

Eversince the event, the ravennette developed an unhealthy obsession towards certain activity involved a certain, particularly truly pumpkin head and a clean cloth which called polishing.

A/N: the fic end up longer than I thought it would but I enjoy writing it. Please review.


End file.
